


Star Trek and Cappuccinos

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Parent John Winchester, F/F, M/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Scale is a college student with a 2 hour morning shift at The Trickster's café, owned by Gabriel.<br/>Then one day a red head walks in and changes her life forever.<br/>And for some reason, she keeps coming back.<br/>As Kim and Charlie discover each other and try to survive the endless taunting by Gabe and the brotherly instincts of the Winchester's (that Kim does not find as scary as hell), Kim realises that she could have something she always wanted; a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the writing.  
> I fell in love with this idea and cannot wait to get the story going!  
> Enjoy ;)

 

The smell of coffee hit Kim as she walked into the café, not really awake until the air ventured to her nose.

Her sudden alertness aside, she still groaned as she lifted the wooden hatch on the counter and made her way to the cloak hangers round the back.

Dropping off the heavy weight of her textbooks and numerous notebooks, Kim put on the cream apron and prepared herself for 2 hours of hot liquid and half-stoned customers.

"Shit."

She really could do without this.

The early morning shift had sounded like a good idea at the time, and the pay was very good considering it was practically stand in work.

What Gabriel had failed to mention, was that early actually meant stupid-ass o'clock with the drunks who were beginning to regret their binge night and the people who had jobs which made then regret not having a binge night.

So much happiness was unhealthy.

Still, every little helped, and with the amount of stuff the collage had failed to mention was necessary to pass an English Literature course, Kim kind of needed the money.

So, here she was, standing at the counter of The Trickster’s (a name which she though should have been for a bar or strip club, but Gabe insisted was a stroke of artistic genius) with a pile of research for her dissertation, a coffee so strong that it felt like her throat was being sacrificed to Hell and 2 hours to yawn until her mouth ached.

Just fucking brilliant.

 

 

The café was quite for most of the morning, with only one pissed guy offering to take her for a ride-to which she replied the way he was going he'd be getting a free ride coming from her boots- and two middle aged men crying in the corner, one having a midlife crisis and the other trying to steal the wallet of him because his wife had changed locks.

 

 Happy days.

 

Sometime around five-thirty Kim looked at her watch and declared herself free from Shakespeare for the weekend.

When the café was empty, she was washing the table, which still smelled of the asshole when the bell on the door ringed and Kim kicked the wooden table with her already bruised knee.

"Ohforgod's...shit shit shit." Kim bounced on one leg until the reason for her injury came to help her.

"Oh my god, are you OK? Do you need a band aid because I totally have band aids in my bag."

The girl waved her hands around, as if gesturing would suddenly make Kim's speech return.

"No, no it's fine. I just wasn't expecting the door to ring. I'm used to silence during this time in my shift so..."

She trailed off once she lifted her head to look at her customer.

Her very attractive, red headed customer which may have been exactly her type and had a T-shirt which all but screamed at her inner geek to never let her go.

"Well, sorry anyway, I have this thing of causing chaos wherever I go so."

The red head put her hand out, smiling in no way made Kim want to kiss the crap out of her.

"I'm-"

"Gorgeous."  

Apparently her mind wasn't on speaking terms with her mouth.

The red head's eyes widened as Kim stumbled across excuses.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, n-not that you're not gorgeous but um you know only if you want me to be...I mean if you want me to er think you are if you like that kinda thing, no I mean…”

God she was so screwed. A face palm and deep breath later she decided to just keep it to coherent sentences.

"Look I'm sorry if it offended you, I've just had a long morning and-"

The red head silenced her.

"It's alright, I'm er quite flattered and you're not that bad lookin' yourself."

Kim lost the ability to function.

"Coffee!!" Kim basically punched the air as she half ran behind the counter.

"What can I get ya?"

 Red head shook her head slightly then moved towards the counter.

"Um...a cappuccino please, three sugars and milk." she held her head; elbow leaned against the wood as she propped herself onto the stool.

"Alighty then!" As Kim went away to make the order she cringed. Not only was she making a crap job of talking to the best-looking girl she'd ever seen, but she was also managing to sound like fucking Gabriel while doing it.

If she hadn't of already made a joke of herself she'd of been banging her head against the counter right about now.

"One cappuccino." She smiled a little too brightly as she set down the mug, which red head proceeded to down half of it one go.

"Steady on, ain't that little strong for this time in the morning?"

Red head shrugged.

"Not when you've got thirteen different pieces of software to re-program.”

Kim made some noise which she hoped sounded sympathetic and not creepy.

“So…you really think I’m gorgeous?” Red head smiled while raising her eyebrows.

“Um….”

“Good morning Kimbo!!!  The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting and I have come to save you from certain brain death.”

Gabriel all but danced through the door, twirling Kim around as he passed her on his way to the cloak hangers. Then he backtracked, staring at the single customer like she was some kind of supernatural being.

A huge grin suddenly appeared on his face and Kim groaned.

“Well hello there Madame. I trust this lovely girl has seen to your…needs.”

The red head looked stunned at first, but then let a little giggle escape her, which did not affect Kim in any way whatsoever.

“I can assure you Sir; my coffee needs have been met.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter.

“Well, just between you and me, this girl is one hell of a lesbian and pathetically single so-“

“OK THAT’S ENOUGH CHAT.” Kim dragged Gabe back by his shirt collar and forcefully pushed him to the store room.

 Gabe put his hands on the door frame, preventing her from shoving him in backwards.

“You know if you ever want tips, you’ve got the _man of love_ at your disposal.” He winked as Kim kicked him through the door and closed it.

She walked back to the counter as calmly as possible, using every single curse word known to man in her head to do it.

“Sorry about that, my boss can be….”

“Charming?” A voice shouted from the store room.

“An ass” Kim finished with a smile.

“Right, that’s ok he seemed funny. Anyway, I better be going, software doesn’t program itself.”

The red head rose from her stool and a moment of panic came over Kim. There’d be hell to pay if she had to go through the most embarrassing moment of her life and she didn’t even get a cell number out of it.

“Hang on, wait-“Kim basically ran to the door before red head could get out, nearly tripping over a chair in the process.

“Um…yeah I do think you’re kinda gorgeous and I would like to er you know-“

Red head shoved a piece of paper in her hand.

“My name’s Charlie.” She smiled.

“K-kim”

Charlie smiled, then put a live long and prosper sign up before opening the door.

“See ya, Kim.” She winked then left Kim standing there, trying and failing to figure out what the hell just happened.

She looked down at the paper and saw a cell number, written in a surprisingly neat scrawl.

“Shit.” Kim turned around slowly to the empty café.

“Did you get her cell?!” Gabe shouted from the store room.

“Shut up!” Kim yelled back, though the sounds of praise and laughter still came from the cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits guys! ;)

Kim hauled her bag onto the seat beside her, deliberately making sure nobody could sit next to her. With the morning she’d had, the unfortunate soul would probably be clubbed to death with her textbook.

She skimmed through the pages of her notebook, muttering to herself about needing to finish the essay on the portrayal of Hamlet in regards to The Lion King.

She had finally reached a clean page when a shadow came from above her and she nearly had a heart attack as a hand tapped her on the back.

“Hey Kim, ready for a hour of English?” the voice of Sam Winchester came from behind her as she regained control of her blood pressure and turned towards the dark haired man.

“Are you? I wonder if giganticor can adapt his law fed brain to the works of the cleverest man ever to live.” She smirked.

Sam laughed.

“Gabe said you were in a weird mood.”

Kim raised her eyebrows.

“Did he know? What else did your insufferable boyfriend say?”

The giant chuckled, looked down as his cheeks went slightly red.

Kim still found it funny that Sam was so shy when it came to his love life.

“Well, he said you found yourself a nice girl.” He said, looking up again.

Kim sighed. The one good thing out of sharing an English lecture with the law student was that she could keep an eye on Gabriel’s gossiping.

“What did he actually say?”

“Um…look out Kimbo’s got herself a kinky red head.” Sam said with a tone of apology.

Kim rolled her eyes, and turned as the professor came in and turned off the lights.

The title ‘What happened after Shakespeare’ filled the screen.

“Literary catastrophe and Oliver Cromwell, that’s what.” Kim said under her breathe.

As the lecturer was going on about the romantic poets, which made Kim want to throw her textbook at him, Sam leaned to whisper in her ear.

“Gabe also said you locked him in the store room. He said there’s a sign on the door now.”

Kim groaned. That could not be good.

 When the lecture finished, Kim collected her stuff and waited for Sam, who had somehow managed to trap his foot under the desk and was presently trying to not bang his head on the ceiling whilst getting it out.

Kim unknowingly reached into her pocket, nearly jumping when she found the crumpled piece of paper and remembered the cell number.

She read the numbers, staring at them as if they would magically tell her how to make a phone call. She had to make it right? Wasn’t there some unsaid rule that if the person gave you their number, you had to phone them? Or maybe Charlie would call her? Kim smiled when thinking of her name.

“What’s that?” Sam said, giving her a knowing look.

She quickly shoved the paper back into her pocket.

“Nothing!” she smiled “Ready to get going?”

“You gonna call her?” her said, smirking slightly.

“I think that’s none of your business.”

“Well, it kind of is, you are my boyfriend’s best friend.”

“One, that exactly why you’re insane and two, best friend is a stereotype of the relationship. I prefer prisoner of his tricky ways.”

Sam raised his eyebrows.

“I couldn’t think of a good adjective.”

“That’s cos’ you got _love_ on your mind!”

Speak of the devil; Gabe came through the door, putting his arm round Sam’s neck which was quite entertaining as he was a full 6 inches shorter than him.

Kim stared at him for a minute, before moving forward to attack him.

Unfortunately he had the ultimate guard dog called 6 foot 4 of Winchester.

“Hey Kimbo. You gotta keep your temper down for your lucky lady.”

“Gabe.” Sam said it a warning tone.

Gabe chuckled while putting his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, Ok. But you gotta promise me that you’ll call this girl, and not just wallow in self-pity while making a list of all the reasons why you should. Which there are none by the way.”

Kim looked at Sam for help, but he just shrugged.

She sighed “Fine, but you had better leave me alone afterwards.”

Gabe put his hand out “Deal.”

Kim reluctantly shook it, knowing she would regret at some point.

“Good! Know come on Sammy boy, with have a least 5 minutes until you’re bother accidently walks in on us…again.”

“Oh, really? Too much information Gabe.”

“You’re telling me.” Sam agreed.

“What’s the matter Sam? Got you’re boxers in a twist?” Gabe moved towards him the same time as Sam tried, and failed, to move back.

“Yeah well, I’ll leave you love birds to it.” Kim began to walk away when a car horn screeched through the air.

“Oh for fucks…” Kim covered her ears and a voice came from the black Impala.

“Hey! Stop smoochin’ my brother and get in Gabriel!”

Kim saw Sam’s older brother, Dean Winchester, looking somewhat annoyed but with a slight smirk on his face.

“You’re just jealous that Sam’s getting all the action.” Gabe shouted back.

“Not with you, I would probably catch somethin’!” Dean shouted back.

The two boys walked to the car, Gabe slapping Sam on the ass as they went.

Kim laughed. She had to admit, Gabe and Sam’s relationship was one which seemed a happy and fun place to be. Though it hadn’t always been that way. Apparently Dean wasn’t all that pleased when Gabe had first started noticing Sam. In fact, he had come to work with a black eye once, saying that Dean had gotten the wrong idea when he’d mentioned to Sam that he’d like to see his gigantic body up close.

Of course, once Sam had told Dean he actually was interested, he had calmed down and now lived with the ass they all loved to hate.

But still, the elder Winchester scared the crap out of her.

It was the way he looked sometimes; like he could smash you’re skull with one blow.

Kim shuddered as she made her way up the street, craving the normality of her house and the words of comfort from her reading tasks.

 

 

When she got home, she dumped her stuff off for the finale time, and collapsed on the sofa. Peace came to her for a full 5 minutes before she remember the paper in her pocket.

Kim sat up, looking again at the number, chewing her lip in thought.

Gabe had recommended she call her, and although he was an idiot, he normally did know quite a lot about these things. She got her phone out, putting the number in slowly.

She stopped after that, staring at the screen.

But what if she just gave her number out of sympathy? She had plenty of girls had flirted with her whilst she worked, looking for an easy time or some gap in there boring lives.

And was there a rule about how much time she should wait? Kim really didn’t know. All she’d had was one high school fantasy and a couple of one night stands. She checked her watch, ten to three. Didn’t see say she had a job? With the early morning coffee it was certain she was either still in work or too tired to have a conversation.

Kim threw her phone down on the sofa in defeat, laying on the pillows and deciding to leave it for the day. She could phone her in the morning, when she was defiantly awake and not in work. Because that was practical, and there was defiantly no chance she was hoping that Charlie would be at the café again tomorrow morning.

No chance at all.

__

 

__

Kim woke up to the sound of buzzing, her phone vibrating against the sofa which she had fallen asleep on.

For a moment her stomach dropped, realising what that could mean and rushing to answer it. But then she saw the caller ID and recognised the name of her best friend’s boyfriend.

It was as she was answering it, that she realised how strange it was that Sam was calling at this time of night. Even if it was only dinner time for normal human beings who didn’t sign up for ridiculously shifts.

“Hey Kim.” Sam’s voice came through the phone.

“Hi Sam…you ok?”

 “Yeah, um….you phoned the girl yet?”

Kim sighed. Trust Gabe to tell his boyfriend to check up on her.

“No. You can tell Gabe that I have manners when it comes to people’s working pattern.”

 “No, no! It wasn’t Gabe, it’s just…you know I have a sister right?”

“Yeah”

“Well, she just met this girl and she still hasn’t called her back. I was just wondering if there’s any advice you could give or anything?”

“Do you think this is the therapy hotline?”

“No it’s just. Look, she’s kinda nervous with this stuff, though she doesn’t show it, and Dean’s getting kinda worried, so…”

Kim sighed.

“Ok. Just tell her to wait until morning. The girl’s probably as anxious as she is and just waiting to” Kim yawned. “To find the right moment. Maybe she’s busy or thinks it’s too late in the evening or something.”

“Ok. Right, thanks Kim you’re the best”

Kim smiled. “I try.”

“Right, see you. Wait, Gabe asked me to tell you that the café is doing a special deal tomorrow, so you’ll need to read the special board.”

“Ok, bye Sam.”

“Bye.”

Kim hung up, and proceeded to face plant into the cushions.

She was giving relationship advice, when she herself couldn’t get the guts up to call a girl back.

Kim lifted herself up, grabbing her notes and planning to get the essay on Hamelt done before she gave in to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was once again stupid-ass o’clock in the morning and Kim was once again serving coffee to the depressed and stoned members of their wonderful city.

At least she had the small matter of the girl of her dreams to occupy her time.

Kim had awoken with the firm plan of phoning Charlie as soon as she arrived at the café, but as the morning had gone on, that plan seemed less and less of an appealing option.

She knew it wasn’t fair on Charlie, but if she really did want to see her surely she’d come back? Even if she didn't have her number.

Kim sighed.

Remembering the specials board, Kim put the empty cups she was holding down and rounded the corner to see Gabriel's writing, almost like calligraphy, taking up the chalk board.

_'Today's Specials_

_Lucky Love Brew_

_Kinky Caramel Muffin_

_Frothy Fountain of Ask Her Out Or So Help Me_

_Have a nice day ;)'_

"You didn't..." Kim began, darkly "DAMN YOU GABRIEL!!" She threw her dishcloth at the board, waking up some drunk accountant in the corner.

She was about to go ballistic, when Charlie walked in the door.

Kim froze, her apron held mid-air, and watched as the red head slowly let the door swing shut, a look of stunned confusion on her face.

"...Hi." Kim put the apron down while smiling.

 

"Um...hey." Charlie waved a little, smiling back despite her obviously worried eyes.

 

"Er....Gabe made some....alterations which kind of annoyed me." Kim nervously explained.

 

"Yeah...I can see that." Charlie gestured to the chalk board.

 

"Oh shit." Kim ran to the board, blocking the words with her body, as if that would help.

 

"I-I mean, you don't need to see that." Kim smiled "You need coffee."

 

"Actually I kind of need a date and to get laid but coffee's still good."

 

Kim's eye's widened.

 

Charlie sighed and held her head.

 

"Sorry, it's just something my ridiculous brother told me to say. I should know better than to get dating advice from a Chekov and Scotty shipper."

 

Kim stared for a while, before bursting out laughing. Charlie joined in, and soon both girls had walked towards the counter in hysterics.

"Y-your brother ships Chekov and Scotty?" Kim gasped for breath as she went to make a cappuccino.

"I know! I tease him for it relentlessly but he insists that 'the Scottish maturity with the Polish freedom would make an interesting relationship'."

Kim raised her eyebrow.

"You'r brother a newspaper critic?"

Charlie shook her head. "Well, no. He actually said Scotty would make one hell of a top but I don't normally say that out loud."

Kim lost it again, her hand shaking as she put the mug down.

"So...you actually want a date?"

Charlie nearly choked on her coffee as she heard that, wiping her mouth after and looking nervously at her hands.

"Well...you are kinda hot and it would be fantastic to get a girlfriend but if you don't-"

Kim cut her off with a hand on hers.

"Hey, I do want to. Trust me, I've been looking long enough to be convinced girls are an endangered species so I would really love it if we go go out some time."

They met each's other eyes and then Gabe made his appearance.

"Hellooooo love birds. Fine time for smoochin' don't ya think?"

Gave winked at Charlie before slapping Kim on the shoulder.

"My my how we've come along, see I told ya you've got the best advice-"

He stopped when he saw the look on Kim's face.

"Okkaayyy, I'll leave you two romantics to it. But just to let ya know, I win the bet so-"

Charlie kicked him in the knee and he held up his hands as he went to the store room, still giggling.

"I'm so sorry..." Both girls said at the same time.

"Wait, what? Do you know-"

"N-no! No, I just meant I'm sorry for being such an idiot about getting the nerve up to ask you." Charlie quickly explained.

"Oh, it's fine really...so, do you wanna meet up somewhere?"

"Well, seeing as you are obviously a Trekkie, I thought we could go see the new movie?"

Charlie smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Good." Charlie rose out of the chair "So, if you text me so I can get you're number and we'll arrange times and stuff?"

"Yeah." Kim said, trying to get out of the daze she was in.

"Great." Charlie grinned and walked to the door, Kim following, and opened it.

"So er bye then." Kim held out her hand, then silently cursed herself.

"Yeah, see ya." Charlie began to walk out, but then quickly turned back, kissed Kim on the cheek and ran out again.

Kim's mind meanwhile, had just stopped completely.

"Shit." She put a hand to the still wet skin.

"You're making a habit of that." Gabe walked towards her as she turned around.

He quickly ran away though, as Kim charged towards him.

"GABRIEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" Kim jumped over the chair he pushed down and followed him into the store room, him laughing as she did.

 

 

When Kim arrived at her lecture, she was still in a daze, even though she had a cut knuckle from punching Gabe in the stomach.

She smiled for no apparent reason while listening to the professor go on about Blake and his addition to the romantic era. 

When the lecture had finished, Kim walked steadily down the street, still smiling.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and if possible, she smiled even wider.

**Hey do ya still want to see the movie?**

Kim text back while walking.

**Hell yeah what time?**

The near impossible speed of the reply made her giggle, which was weird, because she couldn't remember even doing that in her life.

**How about 7:30 pick me up at 7 my place?**

**Sounds good ;)**

**Great text you details**

Kim waited until an address for a road she was sure she recognised came up.

**Great see ya at 7**

**OK see ya xxx**

It was weird how three crosses could make Kim's stomach spin.

 

The first thing Kim did when see got home was play the 3 different phone messages she'd got since the morning.

_"HELLLOOOO KIMBO. You got her good! Well done my Juliet you are awesome. Details!!! You gotta tell me everything. What she wears, who grasps who's arm, make out sessions- no Sam I am not teasing her. No I do not need to my own buisness, hey let go!"_

_"This is Gabe apologising for my behaviour because Sam told me to- what? Oh, apparently it's because I knew I was in the wrong and I have been very inconsiderate, that's not what you said last night Sammy boy, hey hang on-"_

_"Hi Kim, it's Sam, sorry about Gabe. Listen, thanks for the advice last night. It really seemed to help and she's finally got a date so...yeah thanks again. Bye"_

Kim sighed but laughed anyway. Gabe could be truly annoying but he was her best friend. Plus he had helped her when she was first discovering how hot girls actually were.

Kim lay on her sofa, day dreaming happily and thanking god that she wasn't a girl who bothered with make-up. One less thing to have a panic attack over.

She did however, need something to wear, making here pull herself up and tumble towards the wardrobe, dreading the unconvincing looks in mirrors and inevitable phone call to Gabe she'd be making in the hours before one of the best nights of her life.

Hopefully one of the best nights of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally she's gonna meet the family!!!! Yay!!!  
> I realise that the writing has been a bit Charlie-less buts stick with it! Plenty of romancing to come ;)  
> Thanks for reading!

Kim was on the bus...physically. Mentally she was at the movies and going through every single bad thing that could happened on the date.

The word still made her smile, even though she was having a mini panic attack.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Gabe's fault. It was his boyfriend's. You see, the last minute phone call had of course happened, and during it Sam had been given the phone while Gabe searched 'is blue the right colour for a first date'

Sam being Sam had tried to calm her down. But he ended up doing the opposite when he said the words “What’s the worst that could happen?"

Now Kim was sat there, imagining all sorts of possibilities ranging from her spilling drink over Charlie to an asteroid hitting the cinema leading to certain death.

So far the drink thing caused the most stress.

Kim got off the bus quickly, despite not really wanting to.

As she neared the door, her breathing became rapid, and she didn't really pay attention to what car was parked outside.

She knocked on the door then waited. Silently praying to the mighty Shakespeare that she might be ridden of any ill deeds.

Kim nearly closed her eyes when the door began to open.

But she didn't. She didn't even blink.

Because Dean Winchester had answered the door.

"Fuck." Kim stated as the terrifying man raised one eyebrow.

"No! That's not how I'm introducing myself but...you're Dean and that's your car and so you live here and you look strong and-"

Dean waved his hand to stop her, smiling his head off.

"Charlie didn't tell you did she?" He offered a hand.

"Dean Winchester, Charlie's brother. You're Kim right?"

Kim shook his hand warily.

"Brother? But that means..."

"CHARLIE!" Dean yelled into the house "You're date's here. I told you not ta bring good lookin' ladies back, you know they'll just turn straight when they see me!"

Dean chuckled as Kim realised what he had said.

"You so sure about that?" Kim said before she could stop herself, watching as the brother turned, still smirking.

He shrugged.

"I got my good-looks and charm." He leaned closer slightly "I like to think I have my ways.'

Dean winked.

"You see that's why I don't go for dick, the majority of it gets put into your personality." Kim said as Dean frowned.

"Ok, ok I'm here." Charlie came down the stairs in a rush.

A moment later, a rough voice came from inside.

"Invite 'er inside Dean, I didn't teach you those manners for nothing!"

"YOU LET DEAN ANSWER THE DOOR?!!"

A shout then followed, and Charlie pushed her way past the still stunned Dean and smiled at Kim.

"Hi, I'm sorry about my brother, he um can be very..."

"Hey!" Dean finally came out of shell shock.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Kim repiled.

'Right, yeah so...oh come in, yeah come in. I'll be ready in a sec."

Charlie motioned into the house and Kim followed, looking round as she did. The house was old, but in a good way. Sturdy and bleeding out history. It smelt of cooking and motor oil.

"Kim?!" Sam came from another room, almost tripping backwards once he'd seen Kim.

"Hi Sam."

"W-what? You're? Charlie is-what?" Sam stumbled over his words.

"I am dating your sister, Gabe is going to be buried alive and I just realised that I gave you advice for asking myself out." Kim said in a monotone, no longer caring that Sam's face had gone through five different emotions in about twenty seconds.

"Sounds like you got yourself in one hell of a mess." A man with a baseball came in the room and held his hand out to shake.

Kim took it, glad to meet at least one sane looking person.

"Name's Bobby Singer, brought these three idjits up."

"That's one hell of a job."

"You're telling me." Bobby smiled.

"That's why I don't go for dick?" Dean wondered in.

"That's...actually an awesome come back." He grinned, coming forwards to stand behind Bobby.

"Don't tell me you tried to chat 'er up." Bobby turned on Dean, who put his hands up in defence.

"It's find Mr Singer, Dean was just trying to help me out with one of the guys at the café." Kim lied, smirking at Dean's face.

"He better of been."

"OK, I'm ready!" Charlie came in the room, wearing a star trek top and sorting out her jacket as she did so.

"So...movie?"

"Yes!" Kim was suddenly brought back to reality after imaging what Charlie would look like in real Starfleet uniform.

Which she had not done before...ever...especially in bed at one o'clock when she could sleep.

Charlie gave her a dazzling smile. "Great! Let's get outta her before these muggles become even more excited."

Oh god why did she have to be a Potter fan as well?

"At least us muggles haven't got Voldemort to deal with." Dean said from across the room.

Charlie turned "Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself." She stuck out her tongue and Dean followed suite.

"All right ya idjits, leave 'em be. Get outta here and do ya romancing or whatever you kids go nowadays."

Bobby gestured to the door as Charlie kissed him of the cheek and grabbed Kim by the hand, leading her out.

As soon as they were out, shouting came from inside.

"OH MY GOD KIM IS DATING MY SISTER I'M GOING TO KILL GABE!!"

"YOU MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE MR AND I'LL SEND YA ASS BACK TO NEXT WEEK, HERE ME DEAN!"

"SHE CALLED ME A DICK....actually that's kinda hot. OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Charlie closed her eyes and hung here head, steeping quickly away from the house, still holding Kim's hand.

When it had quietened she looked at Kim. "I'm soooo sorry about that. They just get really pleased and kinda obsessed when I get a girlfriend and-"

Kim cut her off.

"It's fine, seriously. I've had to put up with Gabe for two days so believe me, I'm used to it."

Charlie looked relieved, smiling up at her.

"Anyways, how we getting there?"

At that Charlie smirked, guiding Kim still by the hand, round a corner towards the back of the house.

She stopped at a yellow scooter and looked at Kim proudly.

Kim couldn't help bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but your brother's got an Impala and you've got a-a scooter!"

"This is the best noble steed a girl could ask for!" Charlie said with mock insult.

"Well I'm sorry your highness, I did not mean to disprove your worth." Kim replied, in as posh a voice as she could muster.

"You are forgiven." Charlie dismissed comically.

She revealed two helmets, passed one to Kim, swinging her leg over the scooter then moving it forward.

“Well…get on.”

Kim swallowed before putting her own helmet on and sitting on the back, she managed to do all that without injury, which was quite an achievement.

Charlie was still waiting as Kim settled onto the fake leather.

“You know you’re gonna fall of if you sit like that.” The red head said, turning back to look at Kim with a smirk on her face.

Then Kim realised what she meant. If she was going to survive the journey (which she really needed to do considering how much stress her mind had been under because of it) she was going to have to hold on to something.

That something was going to be Charlie.

For a moment Kim’s mind stopped, before she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist, desperately trying not to cringe at her own actions or giggle.

“Alright then.”

Kim was not ashamed to admit that she jumped a little when Charlie started the engine.  Scooters could kill you! Also it caused Charlie to giggle, which Kim could feel due to the closeness of their bodies.

“Right then, permission to going into warp Captain?”

And that was the final step of Kim official going insane.

She had called her captain, she had- Ok they were _defiantly_ talking about that later

“P-permission granted.” Kim stuttered out and she had only a moment to ponder what _later_ could mean before they were zooming off onto the street.

And of course…Kim did NOT scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks!   
> This chapter was kinda late so sorry, but I am rewarding you with romance...yay!! ;)  
> Thanks for reading

Who knew that fithteen mineuts, city traffic and having to cling on to the girl of your dreams for dear life could cause so much happiness?

Kim would be fucked if she new, because she certainly wasn't experiencing it.

The wind which blew in your face to excite and forefill you obviously wasn't working tonight; instead the wind which came from Hell slapped Kim in the face all the way there.

The look on Charlie's face when she turned her head slightly at the lights was worth it though.

So worth it.

They got to the cinema at last, Charlie cutting the engine and undoing her helmet.

"Um...Kim? You can let go of me know."

Kim realised her quickly, hands raising up in a surrendering position.

"S-sorry."

Charlie smiled "It's fine."

Kim watched as Charlie got off the scooter, desperatly trying not to look past her waist.

She failed, and got a full minute of staring into the distance, wondering how her mind had been so corrupted by Gabe, before Charlie got her attention back.

"Jeez, you've got a _really_ sort attention span."

Yeah, that's because you've got a _really_ nice ass.

Thank Shakespeare she didn't say that out loud.

"No, I just have an overactive mind." Kim nearly fell over whilst trying to get off the scooter.

"Alright Spock, let's get to the movie before you start crying mathematicaly."

Ok, they really needed to talk about her geek talk.

Preferably at her apartment.

In her bedroom.

Yes, she was going to hell for the images in her mind right now.

 

They successfully got to their seats, Charlie basically hugging her popcorn.

As soon as the lights got dark, Kim's hands suddenly felt like the useless lumps of meat they were and she ended up sitting stock still, not trusting her Gabe infected brain.

Luckly Uhurur turned up quickly, with gave Kim sufficant distraction for her body to realx.

The film was fucking epic.

Her fangirl mode was switched on with the theme tune and within the first half she was already grinning like an idiot.

That was, until the Enterprise decided to fall out the sky.

That was, until Charlie decided to latch into her arm.

She had to admit the scene was pretty intense, and the Spirk feels she had deep inside her started to poor out as the Vulcan yelled Khan's name.

But after that, her emotions only had a setting of _oh shit she's holding my fucking hand what the hell do I do?_ and Kim was quite sure she would have a panic attack when Charlie leaned closer to her and whispered "I'm kinda freaked out too so just go with the hand thing and don't you dare let go."

Kim was a lot happier after that.

 

The movie finished and Charlie and Kim walked out, still hand in hand, as both girl laughed their way out the doors.

"And when Scotty was running down the corridor!"

"Oh god, that was funny, but ever since you told me about your brother I can't get the image out of my head. I want to wash eyes out with bleach!"

"Yeah...he has that effect on people."

They both laughed harder as they approached the yellow scooter.

Charlie's phone buzzed and she used one hand to check it, the other still holding Kim's.

The gesture alone made her stomach twirl.

Charlie sighed. "It's my brother, wondering what time I'll be back. Basically means he wants me home..."

Charlie looked up and smiled with scenerity.

"I had...a really good time tonight. Thanks." She bit her lip; both girls nervousness was still there, but had turned more into curiosity as they both now  knew the other felt the same way.

"So did I. Best night I've had in a while." Kim smiled and Charlie laughed a little.

"Hope we can do this again?" Kim could tell it was a question.

"Definatly, anything for a red head in a star trek shirt." She was getting braver now.

Charlie laughed again. God she loved that laugh.

A silence, but not an uncomfortable one, filled the air.

"So...do you need a ride home?"

"Er...nah. You need to get back pretty soon by the sounds of it." Charlie's phone had gone off twice now, after seen failed to reply "and I'm not too far away. I'll just walk."

Charlie frowned. "Are you sure? Because I can take you, and it is getting late-"

"I'm a big girl."

Kim watched as Charlie swallowed, obviously trying to push something down.

"O-ok then, if you're _sure_ you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you get home before you're brother starts a search party."

Charlie laughed. "Sounds like sort of thing he'd do."

They stayed there, looking at each other, before Charlie kissed her cheek.

Kim had to admid she was a bit dissapointed, before Charlie thought better of it and kissed her on the lips instead.

It was short and sweet, but Kim relished it all the same, getting the taste of cherry pie before it was over all too soon.

"Right..." Charlie breathed out, a little shakier than before "I'll get going then."

Kim was still in the perfect place between surprise and happiness, so only gave a short "Ok." as the red head swung her leg over the scooter.

"See ya around Captain." Charlie winked before she sped onto the road.

Kim didn't remeber much of the walk home, but her mouth ached from smiling once she got back.

 

 

The texts started as soon as Kim got into bed.

**KIMBO!!!!!!!! TELL ME EVERYTHING.**

Kim, for once, actually smiled when she got Gabe's text.

**Ignore Gabe, he's a jerk**

The text from San made her laugh, only he would put punctuation in his messages.

**I am not a jerk I am merly a helpful and inrested party**

**He's not, he's actually is a jerk who doesn't even tell his boyfriend that his best friend his dating his sister.**

Oh god. There were now arguing over texts. Sent to her. How was that even possible?

**Ahh come on Sammy if I did that it would be no fun AND you would of doubly worried!**

**Oh yeah, because I worry too much don't I?**

**Hey, don't make that face. See I even put proper puncuation in it for you**

Seriously? She was not a relationship advice line.

**Anyway how's your date Kimbo?**

Kim replied quickly.

**Fab star trek was AMAZING and so is Charlie**

**Awwww Kimbo! That's great**

**But did ya kiss her?**

**GABE**

Kim laughed at the two boys.

**Might of done ;)**

**OH MY GOD WHAT WAS IT LIKE??????**

**I have been informed that I should leave you alone have a nice night Kinky Kimbo**

Kim smiled and lay on her bed, day dreaming about red heads.

After a sort time, her phone buzzed to life again, and if possible, her smile got wider.

**Hi I'm home safe had an AMAZING TIME xxx**

Kim didn't realise till after she'd text back and was nearly asleep, that Charlie had called her her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I'm back! Thanks for all those we are still reading ;)

The next morning Kim was awoken by a loud banging on her door and the sweet sound of Gabe singing her name to the tune of good morning.

She swore and dragged herself out of bed, noting that it was 7 in the morning _on her day off_ and that the odds of killing Gabe without getting caught were high, due to her neighbors being fellow students who weren't alive before miday.

She threw the door open, which caused Gabe to fall quite spectacularly through her doorway and land directly on top of her.

"Hiya Kimbo! Ya look different from this angle, you done something with your hair?"

His blinding grin was met with a sharp kick in the gut from Kim.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" Gabe pulled himself off the floor, holding his stomach like he'd been personally violated.

"Gabe it's FUCKING SEVEN IN THE MORNING!!!"

"You get up at three most days." Gabe pointed out as Kim stormed towards the kitchen and caffine.

"Yeah, but that's on work days, when I work! Why the hell are you here now?!"

Kim looked for her cup to no avail, throwing open cupboards in the meantime.

She looked at Gabe, who was holding her cup with a smile on his face.

Kim grabbed it from him, turning on her 'complimentary coffee machine' which just happened to play It's a Small World when it had finished.

"Well I couldn't just stay away when my Kimbo had just gotten her first kiss could I?"

"That was not my first kiss!" Kim said, leaning against the cupboard with her arms crossed.

"No, but it was the first one where you didn't slap the kisser afterwards."

Kim opened her mouth, then closed it.

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me really." Gabe winked.

At the moment, the coffee was ready, and the most annoying tune in the world suddenly filled the room.

Kim, couldn't help it. She burst into laughter and was soon followed by Gabe.

After they had regained control of themeselves and Kim had at least enough coffee to be able to think in full sentences, the onslaught of Gabe's obsession with Kim's love life began.

"So when did it happen, how was it? Was it like in the movies?" Gabe practically bounced on the sofa as Kim sat down with her coffee, nearly instantly becoming more alert due to the mysterious substance Gabe had insisted he put in it.

She did _not_ want to know what that was.

"Er kinda like the movies I suppose. It was after the film, she kissed me goodbye." She couldn't help the slight blush which crept to her face.

"Awww our Kimy's in love."

"Shut up, Trickster."

Gabe smiled. Not the usual playful or taunting smile, but a geunine one.

Kim couldn't help it, see smiled too.

"You only call me Kimy when you're worried about me."

"Or proud of you." Gabe pointed out as he stretched his arms out.

"Hug?"

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Is this an apology for the tauning that had happened or is yet to come?"

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows as Kim gave in to the hug.

Maybe both?"

Kim groaned and Gabe chuckled. He realised her as his phone went off, cheaking it with a tell-tale smile which meant it was Sam who had text him.

"Looks like your lover has her head all messed up 'cause of you." Gabe winked as Kim's heart studdered.

"W-why. What'd he say?"

"Oh you know...apparently she's dancing around the house and is singing walking on sunshine."

Kim grinned even wider, beginning to hum the tune.

Gabe laughed quietly and stood up, patting Kim on the head as he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"Well you are obviously no longer miss-grumpy-and-sleep-deprived."

Kim stuck out her tounge at that.

"And besides." Gabe waved his phone for Kim to see "I've got a big friendly hot as hell giant to get back to."

Kim laughed as Gabe winked and left. She really hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Maybe ever.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different POV now and some insight into the other half of the family ;)  
> Bit short but hey

Charlie danced around the kitchen, providing entertainment to an amused Sam, practically chasing off Bobby who had gone to work on his scrap yard as quickly as possible (grumblering about the way he used to date back in the day) and nearly hitting Dean over the head with the frying pan she was swinging to the music.

Just another eventful morning.

"Hey, watch it Charlie you're gonna knock me out!" Dean covered his head as he slumped into the chair, eyeing Sam's breakfast of grinola and yoghurt like it would infect him.

"Y'know that stuff could turn into a rabbit one day, right?" Dean pulled a disgusted face.

"You know that stuff could cause heart faliure and kill you right?" Sam gestured to the half eaten burger Dean was about to finish.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Assholes." Charlie sung happily from the stove, moving eggs round the frying pan whilst continuing to hum.

"What the hell happened to Katrina and The Waves ver there?"

Sam smirked. Like he knew something he didn't.

"Katrina and The Waves got kissed." Sam smirked even more.

Apparently he did know something he didn't.

"That's my girl." Dean winked a Charlie, who had changed her song to "I kissed a girl and I like it!" but still hinted a blush in her cheeks.

"And ya know what that means big brother!" Charlie sat down with her plate.

"What?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"You are the only one not getting laid." Sam finished, not looking up from the phone he was grinning at.

Dean choaked on his half eaten burger, looking at both his siblings, annoyed that that had realised that fact.

Damn them.

"Hey! I could get some if I wanted. Anyway, Charlie hasn't even laid her yet!"

"Maybe not _yet,_ but at least I have a prospect of it, with my amazing good looks and all. Face it Dean, your just not up to this kinda standard." Charlie held her head up and walked out the door.

"Is she high or somethin'." Dean gaped at the red head as she was leaving.

Sam chuckled. "No, Dean. She's just happy...and right. You haven't had anyone in your life for so long. Perhaps it's time-"

"Alright, alright. Geez, Sammy, I don't need dating advice from my pain in the ass little brother. Especially when he's dating Gabe."

Sam laughed and moved to the door.

"And getting laid by him." He called from the doorway.

Dean wished they'd all stop rubbing it in. He knew very well that he wasn't getting much of anything, and he knew very well why that was.

Perhaps if they changed the lyrics to that song to 'I kissed a boy' Dean might sing along.

Sexual identity had been a household topic for two of it's inhabitants. Charlie when she was just 13 and later Sam when he when to college. Apparently fate had decided it was now his turn.

Yeah, he was fucked alright. May as well make that his theme song.

__


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,  
> I'm so sorry, I realise that this is a really short chapter, but I've had a lot on my plate recently so yeah.  
> Hope you like it anyway! :)

Kim was staring at her finished essay, getting ready for her next lecture and smling unkowingly when a white pastry bag was thrust infront of her and she was forced out of her daze.

She frowned as she looked up, seeing an over-excited (at least in her opinion) Sam looking down at her with expectation.

"You get lost law boy? Mixed lectures are only on Tuesdays."

Sam laughed. "Well, maybe it is Tuesday, and your just living the same day all over again."

"God, I hope not." Kim took the bag from him as he sat down on the seat next to her.

"Why'd you buy me pastry? Did Gabe finally see the sins of his ways?" Kim began to open in, seeing a note inside in a fimilar neat scrawl.

"I didn't buy it. It got thrown at me on my way out." Sam rubbed his head at a half forgotten ache.

"Awww did little sister make you cry?' Kim said in a mocking tone, smiling as she saw the contents of the bag; a large, obviously home baked cookie.

**Though you might like a little treat! Go work hard and call me tonight?**

**Charlie XXX**

Kim but her lip, breathing in the scent of chocolate.

"You've both got it bad, haven't you? After just two days? Gabe needs to give you a raise."

Kim laughed and playfully shoved Sam's arm. "Well tell your boyfriend, that any contributions would be appricated."

Sam laughed, getting up when the professor came in.

"Hey, Sam? Everything's cool right, I mean about Charlie being your sister and all? I swear I didn't know-"

Sam stopped her, smiling kindly. "It's all fine, Kim. Seems the only one who _did_ know was Gabe...and trust me, he got what was coming to him." Sam winked.

"Oh god. Too much information, now get out my lecture law boy, before I chase you off with Shakespearean insults." Kim shooed him away, Sam chuckling all the while.

He stopped just as he was about to leave the row of chairs.

"You know? I really think this is something good. Very good." Sam turned and smiled in a way that looked a lot like pride. "Charlie needs this." A seriousness came over him suddenly. "And I think..so do you."

With that, he left. Which left Kim to ponder his words and realise that yes, she really did need this.

She cluched the note a little tighter then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been so long.  
> By the way, did you think this was going to be a nice, easy fluff fic?  
> ha ha ha ha ha

Kim fell onto her bed, gazing at the ever interesting shade of white on her bedroom celling. Sam’s words had caused the haze over her mind to suddenly reveal the truth about her feelings.

Sure, she liked Charlie….ok she liked her a lot. But there was always some sort of hesitation whenever she felt this way towards anybody. Especially one as rare as Charlie was.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, and a not so secret smile came over her face. Thinking it was Charlie, she quickly grabbed the object from her bedside table, but the smile was whipped off as soon as she saw the caller ID.

Her hand began to shake.

 

 

 

The first thing Gabe had done when he met Charlie was try to flirt with her. This was confusing, as both of them had no care for the opposite sex, but Gabe needed to do what he called ‘Situational Training’ and what Sam called ‘Potential Harassment’ in order to make sure she was up to the middle aged men who would most certainly follow her like a drug addict to heroine.

The broken leg had secured her a firm pass.

Gabe pretended to fancy everyone that was true. However, being the owner of The Trickster, most of the sly winks and innuendoes were just to see the look on the other party’s face. Of course, he never expected the face of Sam Winchester to actually wink back.

All in all, Gabe loved his life and everyone in it. His latest ploy as matchmaker had occupied his time ever since Charlie had stepped in the door, and the look of happiness on Kim’s face made Sam’s moaning worthwhile.

Well….Sam’s moaning was always worthwhile.

Gabe knocked on the door to Kim’s flat, smiling to himself as he remembered the argument that ended in him on the floor with a rather heavy Winchester on top of him, before it was swung open and he was met with the scene of Kim drowning in tears and black smudged down her face.

This was one of few situations were the first emotion he felt was anger.

“Kim, what happened? Are you ok?”  He guided her back into the living room, closing the door behind him and keeping an eye to make sure she actually got to the sofa without falling.

“I-I t-took…my…phone…out…a-and.” Kim shakily tried to explain between heavy breaths.

Gabe put his arm around her, soothing her and telling her to take her time.

“It’s ok Kim. It’s ok, what happened?”

After Kim had stopped sucking in mouthfuls of air, she spoke quietly.

“Lucifer texted me.”

Gabe was sure he could hear his own blood boiling.

 

Kim saw Gabe’s eyes burn as soon as she said his name, a rare fury leaking out of him as he obviously tried to control himself enough to speak.

“What did he say?”

For once, Gabe’s voice was actually quite.

“He…er.” She couldn’t say it, not aloud. She was surprised she was even able to say his name.

 Kim showed Gabe the screen, and watched as, if it were possible, Gabe’s face grow even angrier.

Suddenly, he stood up walking around the house on a mission and clenching his fists.

“What are you d-doing?” Kim asked quietly, afraid of Gabe’s concentrated look.

“Packing a bag, you’ve leaving.”

“What!? Leaving where?”

Gabe threw a small bag down on the sofa and brought out his phone. He stopped to look at her for a moment.

“He’s not coming anywhere near you.” Kim shivered, and stood up wiping her eyes.

“Are you calling the police?”

Gabe brought the phone to his ear and shook his head.

“No. I’m calling Dean Winchester.” With that he left the room, leaving Kim to pick up the hastily packed bag and stare down at the letter on her screen.

 

**Bet a fiddle of gold against your soul cos I think I** **’m better than you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, it's been...a while...  
> Sorry about that.  
> Two chapters in one day now...and it's getting close to finishing...  
> DUN DUN DAAAA

It was actually surprising how quickly it took for Dean to get angry. As soon as Gabe had literally thrown both of them through the door, the elder Winchester had been there staring at Gabe with a look resembling the terminator.

“He’s back?”

Gabe only nodded and from then on, the entire household had been kick-starting into some kind of D-day preparations base, all four men walking around like with murder, death, kill in their eyes.

A while later, a mountain of guns and other weapons were laid out on the kitchen table, making a tall enough hill that Kim was very glad she didn’t know about the family’s little collection the last time she’d been here.

Charlie was still in work apparently, and Dean had said he didn’t want her worrying, so Kim had been forced to sit with a cup of half-drunk coffee until her girlfriend decided to come home.

“Well, that’s everything.” Sam said, whilst carrying a hand pistol and adding it to the pile.

Gabe and Dean looked at each other from across the table, both understanding the other’s need to protect anything they had.

“His text was about an hour ago…I’m sure he’s on his way.”  Dean sighed at Gabe’s words, rubbing at his eyes like the that could wash away the truth.

“Okay…so we’ll be ready for him.” The man, who suddenly looked a lot older than Kim knew he was, grabbed a hand gun and loaded it.

“H-hang on.” Kim got up from her chair for the first time since she’d been there, making all the men looked at her with surprise.

“What…what are you planning to do here?” Dean looked at Gabe and her best friend reached out to put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Now…Kimbo-“

“No don’t Kimbo me.” She shrugged his hand off.

“Shooting him won’t doing anything but put you all in jail! We just…just need to call the police, they’ll sort it…”

“Kim…you know that won’t stop him.” Dean approached her with caution.

“This...man. He can’t be stopped by a couple of boys in a unifomn…he…if he wants to do something, he’ll make damn sure he gets to do it.”

Kim looked into Dean’s green eyes, knowing he was right.

“But he won’t get to do it this time...we won’t let him.”

Kim felt a tear fall down her cheek.

“You hear me Kim? We will not let him get to you.”

He brushed away another tear with his thumb.

“Okay.”

Dean smiled without his eyes showing it.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!”

At that point a very pissed of Charlie arrived in the kitchen, with an equally annoyed Bobby holding a rifle behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...another chapter 'cos I'm nice :)  
> Next chapter should be interesting.....

“So an insane maniac who was just let out of prison is planning to hunt down my girlfriend and your only plan is to wait till he finds her and then shoot him?” Charlie paced round the kitchen table, demanding an answer from a very shocked group of men.

“Yes.” Dean held his head up, apparently having no effect whatsoever on his sister.

“Are you out of your fucking minds!”

“Probably.” Sam put in, whilst Bobby looked over the pile of guns.

“And what were ya gonna do after, huh? Put ‘im in the closet?” The older man said.

“Well-“

“You stupid men! Of course you didn’t call the police?” The looks on all three’s faces made Charlie groan and sit down with her head in her hands.

“But we can take him-“

“Ya got lucky last time Gabe! There ain’t no stopping men like that! The only way ta contain them is to lock ‘em up, but seein’ as you wasted an hour playing cops and robbers, it’s too late for that!”

“W-what do you mean it’s too late?” Kim sat up.

Sam sighed “We…um…didn’t want to scare you Kim…but you’re not the only one whose been getting messages. “

“What’d you mean?”

Sam got his phone out and passed it to Kim, only to be stopped by Dean.”

“She needs to know.”  The elder Winchester hesitantly let him give it to her.

Kim read the screen.

**Tick tock goes the clock Sammy boy. Let’s see if I can make it there by midnight.**

Kim read the clock on Sam’s phone….it was quarter to now.

 “You’ll be fine-“

“YOU COULD OF PHONE THE FUCKING POLICE AN HOUR AGO AND NOW I HAVE 15 MINUETS TILL HE COMES!”  Kim ran from the room, trying to find anywhere with a lock.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry guys!!  
> Life happened.  
> So this is it...that chapter of suspense *twilight zone theme plays*  
> I apologise in advance. (also for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am going to go through everything and double check, but I can't be perfect all the time ;) )  
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ASSULT AND IMPLIED TORTURE

Kim Scale never once imagined she’d be stuck in the basement of three armed men and one pissed off an extremely dangerous girlfriend, hiding from a manic psychopath who’d got let out of prison for good behaviour.

She also couldn’t believe how she could get bored in a moment like this.

Of all the times to let her find wonder, this was not one of them. Nonetheless, she began to see images of the last time she’d seen the madman...working a late shift...only them two in the cafe...him not getting the meaning of the word lesbian...him grabbing her-

Kim jumped as the door opened and she heard footsteps descend the stairs. She almost thought, for moment, the shadow reflected her nightmares but soon was relieved when Charlie came into view and began to kneel next to her.

The two of the sat there, back against the wall, for some time before Charlie spoke up.

“You okay?” she said, in a near whisper. Kim decided to be honest.

“Not really, you?” Charlie made a face, which Kim couldn’t help but laugh at.

“S-so, were hiding in your brother’s and foster Dad’s house-“

 “-He is soooo not my foster Dad.”

 “-waiting for an insane serial killer to come and find me, and meanwhile hide and hope your family can shot him before he gets down here.”

Charlie looked at her, not in a pitiful way, but in a way which seemed to emanate calm and catastrophic protectiveness at the same time.

“Look, Kim,” She put a hand on Kim’s arm

 “You will be fine.” She said, like it was a command.

“...but what if...” Kim let the sentence linger, in a small voice.

Suddenly, Charlie was kissing her. And not in a romance movie kind of way. She was kissing as if her life depended on it, as if it could remove all the worry, pain and memories hide inside of Kim. As if she loved her.

Maybe this was when she realised. Maybe Charlie did love her. Maybe Kim loved her too

‘Oh crap I’m turning into walking teenage rom-com’ Kim thought, before Charlie decided to deepen the kiss and nearly drag Kim so she was damn near sitting on her lap.

Then Kim didn’t have any time for thoughts.

     

 

The making-out session of Kim’s life might have continued, if Dean hadn’t of thrown the door open and then protested in seeing his sister groping a girl.

“Jesus you two, now is not the time. I’m gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap.” Dean said, as Kim and Charlie separated with something close to surprise.

“Just ‘cause you ain’t getting any Dean! God, we were only kissing, you could of walking into something a lot more intriguing.”

Dean looked at her with real or fake horror; Kim didn’t know which, before Charlie winked at her, making her blush probably a little late.

“Right. The doors are locked, Sam, Bobby and Gabe are standing by the entrances and we’ve got everything covered,” Dean listed, whilst descending the stairs.

“So...everything’s good?” Dean smiled, the first affectionate thing Kim had seen him do.

 “Everything’s good. So do you wanna stay down her with...” He pointed his gun at Kim, making her involuntarily flinch.

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled at her.

Kim was too busy smiling back to notice Dean crouch down to her level

“Kim,” His voice was so reassuring and calm, Kim was surprised. She didn’t know the elder Winchester could be so sympathetic.

"We got you. You may think I’m all about family...and...well you’d be right,” He put an arm on her shoulder, hesitancy so quickly gone that Kim almost didn’t see it.

“But you have been my brother’s best friend since you moved here, and I never blamed you for what happened,” He smiled gently.

“I look out for my family and trust me....you are family. So this son of a bitch won’t hurt you. I promise you that.” Dean looked at Kim for a moment more, before heading upstairs and shutting the door, all without kim moving so much as her gaze.

Silence grew in the darkness, before the sound of Charlie’s voice shook Kim out of her moment.

“What...what did he mean, ‘ I never blamed you’?” Charlie sounded concerned and when Kim moved to look at her, her eyebrows were creased in worry.

“I...er...I...” Kim slowed down her breathing, willing herself to at least say it out loud. Charlie deserved to know

“One night, I was working a late shift at the cafe and...there was this guy there still, only me and him in there. He...er...he was flirting with me, and ‘cause I told him I wasn’t into that.” Kim held down her shaking hand, meaning for Charlie to not notice it. Thankfully, she was listening inventively.

“He..er..he just ignored me. Then when I was packing up he...h-he grabbed me. I thought he was just after...you know...but he held me against the wall and told me to tell him where Sam lived.” Charlie’s eyebrow’s rose at this point.

“It turned out that he was an old boyfriend that Dean had..er...gotten rid of but then I didn’t know and I tried not to tell him but he...he...he had a knife,” Kim’s armed wet, put she didn’t stop her falling tears.

“I...er...I told him but only after he. He cut me,” Shaking hands lifted up her top to reveal a long scar down the side of her body.

“I thought he would let me you, you know? But he didn’t...he said, ‘Think Sammy will enjoy a little of my own handy-work.”

“He laughed then...and that sound, God. H-he didn’t say it, but I knew it what he was planning, with that fucking knife. But that’s...that’s when Dean came in.”

“He saved me but God. He was terrifying. All rage and swearing. He...no...Lucifer dropped me to the floor. ‘Hell of a name, Lucifer’ that’s what he said. Then Dean fought with him and...and shot him.”

“That’s why I don’t go near Dean, because he reminds me of that night and...I know he was protecting me but...when I looked up he was covered in blood and holding a gun and I don’t know what came over me I just screamed when he came near me,” Now the tears were flowing, her whole body shaking in sobs.

 “I...I hate the way this feels. I just want to feel safe, and it’s ridiculous but it still affects me and...” She couldn’t finish the sentence, but Charlie was hugging her, holding her so tightly Kim almost felt like the whole world would just fall out of existence, leaving just them.

 “I..er...I know Dean feels guilty. Even though he did nothing wrong. He thinks he left it too late that maybe if he’d actually checked that Lucifer hadn’t left his motel then he’d of saved me from...this. But I know...even if he’d of got there before he did anything...that smile would have haunted me for ever.” Kim stared into the blackness, expecting some relief in telling the truth. Instead she just felt hollow.

Only then did she realise Charlie hadn’t said anything the whole time, and she turned, to see her girlfriend looking at the floor.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I just-“

“Don’t you dare be sorry,” Charlie said, in a dark voice, before kissing Kim with more passion than she’d ever experienced.

“Don’t you ever, ever be sorry for that.”

For what seemed like no reason, Kim began to laugh, slowly, quietly, but not mockingly. Soon Charlie began to laugh to, and then two girls, who loved each other, were beside themselves in a dark basement, with freed secrets and the danger of a bad man filling the cold, stale air.

“I love you,” Charlie said whilst laughing, and then there was silence.

Kim stared at Charlie, drinking in her red hair and pale face.

“I love you too,” Both smiled then kissed, finding peace in on a rather peculiar night.

   

BANG. Gunshot.

Kim froze, not having a watch but just knowing. It was midnight. He was here.

Charlie brought her close, but Kim hardly noticed.

BAND. Another gunshot...THUD and a yell.

BANG. One more gunshot and then...

The worst sound Kim had ever heard...the sound of a door...creaking...open.

The laughter of her nightmares filled the air. It was not manic, nor insane. It was only a gentle chuckle.

“The devil’s in the house of the rising sun,” Lucifer almost sang...

     

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwhahaha I am so nice


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter people!!!!   
> Cliffhanger last time was great right? At least you didn't have as long to wait ;)  
> Enjoy folks!   
> TRIGGER WARNING: DISCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND SOME EMOTIONAL ABUSE

Thump...thump...thump

The sound was quite really, but it was the only thing that filled Kim’s head. She felt like her gut was being twisted with every new beat...she didn’t know if it was her heart or his footsteps.

 

Finally, he arrived to their level, and Kim knew, even with closed eyes, that Charlie stood in front of her.

 

Lucifer merely laughed.

 

“Ooooh, another Winchester. Except...you’re not really a Winchester, are you? You’re just another stray they kept to make them look good,” He said, and then waited for some reaction from Charlie.

 

He didn’t get one.

 

“I already took care of your ‘brothers’,” He used the term mockingly; “I would sincerely advice you just let me do my work. Poor Sammy looked so noble; if only he’d stayed around a little longer...then we wouldn’t be in this mess. Would we Kimy?”

 

“Look Mr. Damnation. You may of got past my brothers,” Kim heard Charlie step forward.

 

“But you haven’t met me. You are not getting to Kim...don’t you even try,” Her voice turned dark.

 

Then Lucifer began to howl with laughter.

 

“Bravo little red-head, I admire you’re guts, much more than your brothers,” A pause. “But you haven’t met me.”

 

Kim’s whole body jumped as she heard Charlie fall, and sickening cracking sound echoing in her ears.

 

‘She’s not...no....no she’s not.’ Dark possibilities ran through Kim’s head, and she would have opened her eyes to check on Charlie, if it weren’t for the devil’s voice creeping into her soul.

 

“Well, well. What have we here?”

 

Kim was still on the floor, still shivering, still with her eyes closed and didn’t say a word. She felt him crouch down to her level. Automatically, she pulled back, but the wall wouldn’t allow her body the escape it so desperately wanted.

 

She could smell his scent, mucky but crisp, like fog rising of a polluted river. She could feel his breath, clotting her senses like an engulfing smoke.

 

She waited, because what else could she do?

 

Sometimes, on dark days, she would imagine something like this happening. Even in her worst nightmares, she’d always put up some sort of fight. Now, faced with the all too real flesh and blood, she was incapable of doing anything.

 

So, she waited.

 

A voice in her ear made her whole soul freeze.

 

“Don’t worry Kimy; you aren’t the most important thing on my to-do list. It’ll be quick. I wish it could be different but...all I did was ask where my boyfriend was. Tell me.” He exhaled. “Did the punishment fit the crime?” A pause, supposed to be filled with an answer but only filled with silence...Kim wasn’t even breathing.

 

“Oh Kimy...I’ll answer for you shall I?” A sudden flash of pain, Kim’s body was finally awakened as Lucifer slapped her across the check, her eyes became wide, and finally, she opened her eyes.

 

Her worst fear was standing before her. His shadow took up all of her eyesight, his posture calm and still. But his eyes. She could see the white of his eyes, an expression of craze anticipation sneering down at her. He smirked, all too pleasantly, like he was simply teasing her.

 

“It doesn’t,” His voice reminded her of the question he’d asked. “So, I’m going to give you the same verdict!” He said, in a voice so happy it made Kim sick.

 

She was on her knees now, knowing her legs wouldn’t support her but refusing to be backed against a corner, time seemed to stop as he delivered his next line, one that could have been rehearsed...

 

“Kim Scale, I declare you....guilty! You punishment...” He mimicked a drum roll on his knees. “...death!”

 

Kim closed her eyes...

 

 

 

 

 

Then a different voice filled the air. One that held more anger than the devil himself.

 

“Welcome to next time.”

 

It sounded like a melon being sliced, a quick slithering sound and a thud.

 

Time seemed to speed up again, but all too fast. Kim sank or fell back onto the ground, ready to embrace the hard, cold floor when someone caught her.

 

She flinched, and fought back, denying her attacker the privilege of an easy time before she heard Dean Winchester try to sooth her.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Kim, it’s okay...he’s gone. He’s gone,” She didn’t realise she was sobbing until Dean put her head on his shoulder, holding her while she cried.

 

“He’s ain’t gonna hurt your anymore,” he said.

 

Kim didn’t know how long she’d stayed in his arms, and really she didn’t care. But a groan came from the floor, meaning both Dean and Kim looked to see Charlie, bleeding from a gash on her head, struggle to get onto her knees from the basement floor.

 

Dean quickly went to Charlie’s side, but didn’t let go of Kim’s hand as he checked up on his sister. It felt odd, having this kind of comfort, but Charlie gripped as tight as she could.

 

“Dean, DEAN! I’m fine you idiot, were’s that son of a bitch I’ll cut his bloody-“

“-CHARLIE! The door of the basement swung open as Sam basically jumped down the staircase to Chalie’s side, checking her over as Dean had.

 

“I’M FINE TELL ME WHERE MY BLOODY GIRLFREIND IS OR I SWEAR-“Then Dean moved slightly, and Charlie and Kim locked eyes.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, final chapter.  
> Thank you so much to all those who read, left kudos or commented and enjoyed this fic. It was a crazy idea during the summer and I had so much fun writing it. Thank you!!!  
> :D

“THERE IS COFFEE STAINS ALL OVER MY FUCKING CAR,” The arrival of Dean Winchester was announced by his shouting rage from outside The Trickster, along with Gabe all but running to the store cupboard before Dean could get to him.

All heads followed the man, so pissed he looked as though he was about to raise hell itself, as he stormed over to Gabe’s hiding place and banged violently on the door, “Gabriel you son of a bitch you are dead!”

“You’ll have to catch me fist, handsome.”

“You’re locked in a cupboard.”

“...you ain’t gettin’ to me.”

Dean made an annoyed sigh and quickly stormed back out the cafe as all eyes continued to watch. As soon as he left, laughed erupted in the room.

“What the hell have you done now?” Sam’s voice was filled with amusement as he shouted to his boyfriend.

“I did nothing, it’s not my fault the breaks in his car are you damn quick.”

Again the group, made up of Sam, Kim and Charlie laughed loudly, Charlie holding onto Kim for balance.

“Well, he’s dead. I’d say goodbye to him now Sam, Dean kills anyone who touches his ‘baby’.” At that Charlie made a mocking face to Kim, who snorted as Sam got up, to try and recuse Gabe from the oncoming doom that was Dean Winchester.

“Oh, he never learns does he?” Kim took a sip of her cappuccino as Charlie turned on her stall to face her properly.

“Nope, but we love ya anyway Gabe!” She shouted to the cupboard, and got a reply of “I know ya do,” whilst Sam was leaving the cafe to go and calm down his brother.

“Well, all alone then, huh?” Charlie raised an eyebrow as Kim raised a more sceptical one.

“It’s literally 11 in the morning Charl,” Charlie smiled at the nickname, a recent development of many in their relationship.

“Well, a girl can dream,”

“I’ve already got my dream,” Charlie looked up, eyes melting in the way they did when Kim showed apparently surprising affection.

 

Whatever may have happened next in their almost sickly romance was stopped by the shouts of Sam and then sight of Dean Winchester carrying an axe into the cafe.

“Oh my god,” Charlie turned round at Kim’s remark, eye widening it shock.

“Dean...what are you doing?” The man didn’t listen, hell-bent on getting to the store cupboard.

“Dean just slow down for a moment, I know you’re mad but...Dean...Dean no.....DEANN!” Sam’s shout did nothing to stop Dean from shining the axe forward, creating a long hole in the door.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FUCKING CUPBOARD YOU MADMAN?” Gabe’s shouts were ignored.

Dean was about to go for another swing, when Sam shouted to look out as he nearly took the head off the person coming in behind him.

“JESUS CHRIST,” Dean turned around quickly to see a man with dark brown hair on the floor like he was doing the limbo.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I was ‘er just tryin’ to sort out this dick-“

“I am not a dick, I’m into dick. Get your facts right-“

“Look, I’m sorry man I-“

Dean stopped suddenly as the stranger got up off the floor, rubbing his head and blinking his blue eyes. The bluest blue Dean had ever seen...they were like stars...or the ocean...or-

‘Wait, since when was I gay?’

“It is perfectibility alright, you didn’t hurt me and, the man in the cupboard being my cousin, I know that he is in fact a ‘dick’,”

Dean just stared.

“...can I er...come through?” The deep voice motioned behind Dean, but Dean was too preoccupied in his thoughts.

‘Holy crap’ was what he was mostly saying.

“Annnnd cannn you feeel the loooove to-“ Dean hit the door violently with his fist, which was probably where Gabe’s face was, judging by the groan of pain on the other side of it.

“Er...yeah, yeah you can um....yeah.” Dean moved aside and the stranger moved past him.

“I am Castiel, Gabriel’s cousin.” He shook hands with Sam, who had a massive grin on his face.

“Well, here we go again,” Charlie whispered to Kim.

With Castiel in conversation with Sam, Gabe singing ‘Summer Loving’ and Dean standing, looking into space like found the meaning of life, Kim smiled to herself.

Yeah, she’d found her dream.

 

 

 

DEAN, CAS, KIM, CHARLIE, SAM, GABE AND BOBBY WILL RETURN IN....

TWILIGHT ZONE AND AMERICARNOES

(COMING SOON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GUYS WANT ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR FOR 'TWLIGHIT ZONE AND AMERICARNOES' OR HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS FIC I CAN TAKE INTO ACCOUNT WHEN WRITING THEN NEXT ONE - LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW  
> THANKS GUYS ;)


End file.
